Eat Your Vegetables!
by NettieC
Summary: Part of the June HBX Challenge - a snapshot into the lives of Harm and Mac, this time it centres on vegetables and a surprise.


Disclaimer: all the usual stuff...

**AN: This and the next few stories are in response to the HBX June Challenge. The Challenge (below) had a lot of good days to choose from, however, I am attempting to write snapshots of life for our favourite pair for each day / theme.**

I looked at the Bizarre and Unique calendar for June it occurred to me the sub title for the month must be "Harm". Some of the days include _Flip a Coin Day_ (June 1st), _National Chocolate Ice Cream Day_(June 7th), _Best Friends Day_ (June 8th), _Red Rose Day_ (June 12th), _Smile Power Day_ (June 15th), _Fresh Veggies Day_ (June 16th), _Eat Your Vegetables Day_ (June 17th) and it's _National Fresh Fruit and Vegetable Month_.  
So what is your challenge? **Write a story using one of the unique "Harm" days as your theme.**

**Eat Your Vegetables**

"Eat your vegetables!"

"I've had enough."

"Eat your vegetables."

"No, I don't want them."

"I'm not going to tell you again...Eat. Your. Vegetables."

"Fine!" Harm said emphatically as he speared his broccoli with gusto. Mac laughed. "Glad you find this amusing," he grouched.

"I find it very amusing," she confirmed as she placed her knife and fork back onto her plate.

Seven months pregnant, Mac's vegetable craving had delighted Harm when it kicked in at the four month mark. Ever since, it had been an assortment of vegetables for breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, midnight feasts and at anytime in between. Being the chivalrous man he was, Harm had vowed, the day they had discovered they were pregnant, that he would do anything for his beloved wife, including the less than appetising thought of eating the same things she did.

But, even for a vegetarian, there was a limit. There was never anything but vegetables on the menu. No sauces, noodles or pizza. No dining out, take out or home delivery, just raw or steamed fresh vegetables. Just yesterday he had snuck into the garage just to eat a Mars Bar.

"I swear this kid's going to be green," he said, referencing the green vegetable phase Mac was going through. Broccoli, asparagus, cabbage, peas, beans, spinach and Brussels sprouts had been tonight's dinner, and last night's and the one before.

"Not my fault ," she replied, "It's your genes in this baby making me crave this stuff. If it was up to me, I'd be eating chocolate, ice cream and Beltway Burgers." Harm smiled, suddenly vegetables didn't seem too bad. "Like father, like son," she muttered as she cleared her plate.

"What did you say?" Harm asked, jumping to his feet.

"What? Nothing?" she said quickly, looking at the sink rather than her husband.

"Sarah MacKenzie – Rabb," he said slowly as he closed the gap between them. "Did you find out the baby's gender?"

"Maybe," she replied with a weak smile. "I know we said no but then...well, I couldn't help myself."

"And it's a boy...like father, like son?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said nodding. "A boy."

"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her about in their kitchen.

"No, Harm, stop!" she said as her stomach started doing flip flops.

"Oh, oh, sorry!" he said sheepishly before placing her gently on the bench and stepping between her legs. "So, a baby boy?" he questioned before kissing her forehead. "Happy?"

"Yeah, very," she said slowly. "I was thinking all along it was a boy so it's nice to know I've got some degree of mother's instinct. You?"

"Over the moon, gorgeous, over the moon," he said before kissing her tenderly.

When he finally pulled back, she watched the dreamy expression dance over his face and could tell what he was thinking.

"No son of mine is going up in that Stearman until he's at least 15 and don't even think about giving him flying lessons," she said firmly.

"What about the Academy?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe," she said. "But let's deal with some more pressing issues."

"Like what?" he asked concerned.

"You," she said, pointing to his plate. "You need to eat your vegetables,"


End file.
